


Winter Fort

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Through The Seasons, We Fall Like The Snow [2]
Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kids being cute, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jihyo is excited to build a tent in the snow, that Junhong fortifies to be ten times more awesome!





	Winter Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best Kind of Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985316) by [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald). 



Jihyo’s been absolutely elated this past week. Whilst many were bitter about the icy cold, Jihyo welcomed it with open arms. The day she went to bed and opened her eyes to see the world draped in white brought enough warmth to her heart to survive the harsh conditions. Well, ‘harsh’ is simply what the grown-ups felt about it, but even they were over-exaggerating.

Dressing herself in makeshift ‘thermal’ attire (basically 3-4 layers of tops underneath her coat and her pajama pants inside thick jeans), Jihyo was ready to tackle another snow day!

After breakfast, of course. Her mother wouldn’t let her leave the home until she was certain her young daughter had been properly fed.

Having satisfied her mother’s wishes, Jihyo dashed through the door, just in time to see the snowflakes gently fall. “Ahh~”

Her eyes widened, and she put her hand out to catch the snowflakes in her mitten. Jihyo giggled with glee, grabbing a pile of snow and throwing it into the air to create a miniature snowstorm.

Jihyo was a bit taken aback when the snowfall suddenly _intensified._ More so that this sudden increase seemed to surround her and her alone. Twirling around to find the source of this mysterious phenomenon, Junhong stood half a foot away, the culprit of the tiny blizzard.

He kept chucking snow at her, causing Jihyo to put up an arm to protect her eyes. “Hey, stop that! It’s too much!”

“But you like snow.”

She pouted. “Not that much.”

Junhong took a few steps closer, hands placed in his front jacket pockets. “Hey, do you want to go camping?”

“Camping?” Jihyo tilted her head.

“Yeah. In the snow.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfectly round circle. The mere suggestion got Jihyo all giddy inside. “How will we do that?”

“Build a tent!” he declared. “We can set it up in front of my house.”

“Okay~”

Following her neighbor friend, the two crossed the street, ready to get to work. Jihyo wasn’t sure how they were going to accomplish this, so she followed Junhong’s lead.

“First, we need to find the ground.”

Junhong pulled his dad’s large snow shovel from the garage, dragging it out onto the lawn.

“Why do we need to find the ground?” she questioned.

“So we can build our tent on it.”

Jihyo nodded, thinking that made sense. “Can I help?”

“Sure, you can shovel the snow.” he handed her the shovel, which Jihyo found to be much heavier than she thought. “I’ll go inside to get our camping materials.”

“Wait, Junhong!”

But he didn’t hear her. He was already inside.

“Hmph…” Jihyo pouted, wishing he had given her more instruction. Oh well, if she does it wrong, it’s his fault anyway.

After about 5 minutes that seemed like an eternity, Junhong came out with a huge cardboard box. He protected the bottom by placing a beach towel underneath it and slowly dragged it out of the house.

Jihyo gasped. “I’ve never seen a box so big!”

“This’ll be our fort.” he said, tipping the box onto its side on the bald spot Jihyo created on the lawn. “We’ll use this shoveled snow to make a hundred foot wall.”

“I thought we were building a tent.”

“A _fortress_ tent!”

Junhong’s eyes lit up as he stated this, taking out various items he put inside the box so he didn’t have to carry them.

“Hnn.. I was looking forward to going camping.” Jihyo moaned.

“We are!” he assured her, stacking a few snack bags of peanutbutter sandwiches into the corner of their makeshift fort. “But you never know when the bad guys will strike, so we must have it fortified!”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It means to make things stronger!” he explained. “That’s what Eomma says when she gives me vitamins. I am fortifying my body to become stronger.”

“I thought you take vitamins to be healthy?”

“Strong means the same thing.”

“No, it doesn’t. It just means you can lift big things.” Jihyo then backed up her claim with a fact. “I can’t lift very big things, but the doctor says I’m healthy.”

“Oh, well I want to be strong more than healthy.” Junhong said in response. “Then one day I can carry you.”

“Why do you need to carry me?” Jihyo asked, kneeling beside him to help build their one hundred foot wall (that was more like 6 inches).

“It seems important.” he told her, placing a flashlight lantern in the center of the box, er _fortress._ “I see Appa carry Eomma to their room sometimes. Even the superheroes carry girls a lot.”

Jihyo was quite aware why boys tend to carry girls. It usually meant they were _special girls,_ like when the prince carries away the princess in the fairy tales. Did that mean Junhong saw Jihyo as a _princess?_

“Here. This will disguise our fort into a tent.” Junhong handed her a big, blue blanket to drape over the box.

“I thought it was a _fortress tent.”_ she frowned

“It’s a mega ultra super fortified fortress tent!”

 “Too many words.” she told him, pulling over the blanket.

Stepping back, both Jihyo and Junhong stood in admiration of their project. It looked like the coolest thing in the world to them.

“Come on, let’s go inside before the bad guys show up!” Junhong crawled inside, then peaked his head through the blanket-curtain.  “Hurry up, they’re right behind you!”

“Eeee!” Jihyo quickly crawled inside, sitting on the opposite end.

The fort was just big enough for the two of them, providing enough space in between so they wouldn’t be so cramped.

Jihyo was really starting to like this _mega ultra super fortified fortress tent._ It was surprisingly warm, with enough light illuminating from the lantern, and they had plenty of food stashed away (albeit it just PB&J).

Junhong was currently slurping some orange juice from an orange juice box, making Jihyo thirsty. “Hey, can I have some?”

“This is the only one.” he held it out to her. “You can have the rest of it.”

Jihyo shrieked. “Ewww, your spit’s probably in it!”

“We only have a limited supply.” he told her. “In order for us to stay alive, we have to confiscate.”

“You mean conservate.”

That wasn’t even a real word, but Jihyo was much closer than Junhong was.

“Nnn… okay….” Jihyo was too thirsty and gave in, slurping the rest up to quench her thirst. “How long do we have to hide?”

He shrugged. “Who knows. A day, a year, a thousand years. It’ll be super tough since we are the only ones left. Don’t trust anyone but me, because everyone else are _zombies.”_

“When did everyone become _zombies?!”_

“2 minutes ago.”

Jihyo grimaced. “I don’t like zombies.”

“Don’t worry, I have a secret weapon that will save everyone.” he handed her an orange water gun, fully loaded. “Just shoot this and everyone will become normal again.”

Suddenly, there was a crunching noise of footsteps approaching the fort. A dark shadow cast upon the fabric, petrifying the two children as they began silently mouthing words to each other (which they pretended to understand). 

“Junhong?”

In a swift sweep, the blanket was torn off, exposing the kids to the harsh realities of winter. Junhong gasped, and Jihyo screamed—pulling the trigger and spraying all the water into the mysterious man’s face.

“Hurry, we need to get out of here!” Junhong took Jihyo’s hand, bolting across the street.

“Junhong? Junhong! Get back here! Ugh…”

The man wiped his face with his hands. “Why must my son have such an overactive imagination?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A gift inspired by a gift!
> 
> My friend's fanfic "The Best Kind of Days" was just so cute and fluffy, it inspired me to write this. Kids are adorable, and to imagine a little Jihyo and Junhong is so much fun! It brings back the memories of being a kid with a vivid imagination, where anything can happen and everyday is a new, exciting adventure :)


End file.
